An emerging class of consumer electronic devices are wireless data access units that permit, for example, a portable laptop computer to be connected to a data network using radio waves. Ideally, such access devices take the form factor of a small handheld unit, much in the nature of the well-known cellular mobile telephone handsets. Because the users of such systems demand the highest data rate possible, given a specific available bandwidth for providing the service, these units are increasingly being designed to take advantage of sophisticated antenna techniques.
These techniques involve typically the use of antenna arrays that permit the radio link between the access unit and a centralized network base station to be made over a directional or diverse connection. The directivity provided by an antenna array reduces interference generated by a given radio connection with connections made to other access units operating within the same region, or cell, serviced by a particular base station. In order to accomplish the required directivity of the antenna array a number of components may be used to create the antenna beam. This may include switches, delay circuits, or phase shifters; the phase shifters provide the maximum control over the direction and shape of the resulting beam.
It becomes desirable therefore to provide for phase shifters that are as efficient, low-loss, and provide as wide a phase shift range as possible. Ideally, such phase shifter circuits are constructed using planar circuit techniques so that they may be as small and as inexpensive as possible. These requirements are critical if such phase shifters are to be effectively and economically deployed in portable access unit equipment.
At operating frequencies in the Very High Frequency (VHF) and higher frequency bands, one such circuit design makes use of a four port directional coupler. This design uses one or more varactors coupled to quadrature ports of the directional coupler. If the directional coupler is a half power, i.e., three decibel (dB) coupler, the reflections from the quadrature port(s) are equally recombined at the fourth output port. The signals combined at the output port will have a phase that is quasi-proportional to the impedance phase angle of the varactor(s). Thus, the amount of phase shift provided is a monotonic function that varies as the inverse of the line impedance.